Adommy Song Fictions
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: A series of very short stories to the pairing ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF based off ten songs.


I found this thing over fan fiction, and since I don't feel like writing any chapters to a story, I'm just gonna do this. Anyway…It sounded like fun, plus, I'm tired, I've got no life, and I feel like doing some crap with Tommy and Adam. And is it just me, or does anyone else feel like every other Glambert has gone to a Glam Nation concert except you? =[ I'm like really depressed about that because I didn't find out that he had gone to my state until IT WAS SOLD OUT. Plus, Tommy wasn't at the concert ('cause of his dad)…So I guess it's a good thing? Because we all know that the performance wouldn't be the same without Adam practically raping Tommy through his clothes, right? Oh, well…I just really wanted to go to a concert. Man, I'm gonna shut up! I NEED TO GET A HOLD OF THIS VENTING PROBLEM I HAVE.

**1: Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: Adommy, bitch.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**

* * *

**

Maroon 5 - Not Coming Home

Why won't he come back? This doesn't seem right. Adam didn't mean to actually make out with Drake. It just kind of happened, that's all. They were drunk. That's what happens when people are drunk, but Tommy had made out with that chick! So was this fair? The glam singer was completely and utterly confused as he watched his one and only love going back and forth throughout the house, picking up his belongings and shoving them into a duffel bag.

"Glitters, why are you leaving? You kissed that girl, but I'm not complaining! Please just let this go!" the brunette pleaded.

Tommys' eyes welled in tears, and the words he was about to say made his heart swell and burst with complete anguish. _Shit, don't look at me like that._ "ADAM! That was my sister! I kissed my fucking sister on the cheek. I hate you! You just broke my heart and now you're blaming me for kissing my fucking sister on the cheek?" Tommy sniffled and shoved the last of his things in his bag. Though, he had to give some Adam some credit. He had made him grow. The bassist had grown throughout this unforgettable relationship. Now Tommy knows he shouldn't fall for pretty boys.

"I'm never going to hurt you again, I swear!" Adam pleaded, grabbing Tommys' hands, but Tommy jerked them away.

"I'm not coming home anymore…" He whispered.

* * *

Fireflies - Owl City

"Adam, where the fuck are we going?" Tommy asked, annoyed out of his head and rubbing his tired eyes. He was still in his crappy Superman Pjs for crying out loud. The glam singer had suddenly waken him up for reasons unknown and took him out of their comforting and warm apartment to go out in the cold, damp air of LA. This was hardly the best night of Tommy's life.

"Just wait, I found this place a little while ago, and I needed to wait until a full moon to show you its true beauty…" Adam whispered, grinning back at his tired boyfriend.

"Why did it have to be at three in the morning?" Tommy yawned, grudgingly following his too enthusiastic lover.

"Because this is when they come out…" he murmured, dragging the blond through some trees and bushes at the back of their complex.

"What the hell are you…?" Tommy trailed off at the sight before him; it made his mouth fall in pure amazement. All around him were millions of fireflies, lit up like little light bulbs, floating in the starry and full mooned sky. Their lights fluttered and it was almost as if it was day time. "Oh, my god…"

"I wanted to experience this with you, Glitters…" Adam mumbled, wrapping his arms around the bassists' small waist and kissing his neck. "The world is beautiful, huh?"

* * *

Thanks For the Memories -Fall Out Boy

Tommy thought back to when Adam had dumped his sorry ass. Why he dumped him? The bassist still had no fucking idea. One day his boyfriend came home, stared at the blond dully and said, "It's over. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great." And he left without another word. Why he left? It's still a mystery.

The bassist had quit the band and was now living off the income he had made off the Glam Nation tour. Currently, he was living in his home town, and he had a few one night stands here and there; even with girls. But none of them tasted, smelt, or even remotely reminded him of his one and true love. Adam. Why had he left him? What had he done wrong? Nothing, he didn't do anything. He never cheated, or anything of the sorts.

Tommy's phone vibrated and after a year of just texting his mom and a couple of his friends, the name that rang up made him freeze. It said Glitterbaby. With shaking hands, he reached over and read the text message. And what it said made him break down in tears. WHY WOULD HE WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

"_He tastes like you but sweeter."_

_

* * *

_

No Reason - Sum 41

"Why do they care, Adam? You're gay; can't they just accept you for who you are?" Tommy asked, glaring lightly at the glam star that had a few tears in his eyes.

"Glitters, they're my parents. I love them, but they don't want me to be me. It's completely ignorant. There's no reason for this, right?"

"Baby, we all fall down some times. You're right, there's no reason for their behavior. But you're you, and that's all that matters…" Tommy cooed, taking the shaking brunette in his arms and holding him close. Seeing his Babyboy like this made him too want to cry. How could his parents be so cruel as to shun him for having a boyfriend? Though he partially felt like it was his fault for Adam's abandonment by his parents, because he was his boyfriend.

"This can't be real, right?" the brunette asked, looking up at the smaller male for support.

"It's real, and they shouldn't be like this, I'm sorry it has to be this way. But I'll be here to help you through it all, I promise, Baby," he whispered, kissing the top of the broken mess in front of him. This was awful. "No reason for it."

* * *

Poker Face - Lady Gaga

"Oh, fuck me, Adam!" Tommy squealed, tangling his hand in the black hair before him. The owner of said hair had his mouth securely wrapped around his pulsating cock and was pumping back and forth, just waiting for him to come. And finally when he did, he exploded inside the singer's mouth. He just grinned and swallowed, looking up at the orgasm mess in front of him.

"You are an amazing sex toy, sweetie," he mused, grabbing his own hard cock and began to pump that. He groaned in pure ecstasy and sooner than later he came all over Tommy's chest. The bassist just moaned and trailed his finger up his pecks and put his index finger in his mouth of the cream-like substance (but don't put that on your sundaes, kids).

"You're a great fuck. But this is a one time thing. And you're not telling anyone I'm gay, got it?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow and kissing Adam's neck, going straight to the ginger's nipple ring and tugging on that with his teeth.

"I'll have the perfect poker face for when they ask. I promissssssssse," he groaned when Tommy pulled hard enough on his piercing to make him come all over again. This time on the hotel sheets. Fuck, this was a great one night stand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he screamed, jerking on the bassist's hair.

* * *

Your Love Is A Lie -Simple Plan

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, trying to start a heated make-out session with his boyfriend who just wasn't as into it as he normally was.

"N-Nothing…" the singer mumbled thinking back to the note he found in Tommys' pants pocket. It had said 'I enjoyed our time we spent together last night.' But he believed the blond's excuse from early.

"_Baby, that's from high school." the blond had said, smiling and kissing Adam tenderly. The singer saw innocence in his eyes, but there was guilt dripping from his voice._

"_I believe you…" he whispered dully, knowing full well that his boyfriend who he loved more than anyone else was cheating on him. That the love he was receiving from the most important person in the world was just a lie._

"Then kiss me," the bassist ordered, forcing Adam lips to touch his. And much to the brunette's dismay, he gave in and wrestled tongues. But his eyes wanted to well up in tears and just bawl right here. Tommy tasted differently. Not like cinnamon. No, it tasted like strawberries. He didn't taste Tommy, he tasted a lie. A filthy, dirty lie. A cheater. A hardcore lie.

* * *

Harder To Breath - Maroon 5

Tommys' eyes widened in absolute fear as he fell to the floor, looking up at Adam who was standing there, completely outraged. The singer had just punched the bassist across the face causing him to fall to the ground. The smaller male's hand flew to his face on the red bump forming on his cheek. Tears were beginning to flow freely out of his eyes. How could his Baby hit him like that? How? He didn't do anything! All he said was that he didn't really want to kiss him right now because he was sick. Tommy just didn't want to get his baby sick because Adam needed his voice.

He began to hyperventilating and Adam looked down at his boyfriend. "YOU DON'T WANT TO KISS ME ANYMORE?" he screamed, lifting Tommy up from the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. The male groaned and his terrified eyes looked at his lover.

"A-Adam, it's not that I-I didn't want to kiss you. It's that just I didn't want you to get s-sick-"

"BULLSHIT!"

* * *

Sleepwalker - Adam Lambert

Tommy couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to close his eyes, but his mind kept drifting back to the kiss at the AMA's. It had happened only five hours ago, and he just couldn't shut his eyes and imagine dreaming about it. Why did Adam do that? It just…The question that rang most in the male's head was: Why did I like it? After the way he touched him…Tommy want to sleep, but after the way he loved the blond on stage... It's not that he really, LOVED Tommy. It's just that he thought he did because of the way he felt him, kissed him, and assaulted him gently (if that makes sense), on stage. He wouldn't have kissed him if he didn't want too.

Every time he closes his eyes, he sees another memory of him and Adam, and it's not that he didn't like thinking of those particular thoughts; it's just that they made him completely and utterly confused. Did he love Adam? And if he did, was he really gay? Or just bi? This didn't make sense.

He tossed and turned in his black sheets and finally got up, uncovering himself from the sticky blankets and walking into the kitchen. When he turned the light on, he froze in pure shock. Adam was standing right in front of him, staring at the blond with those crystal blue eyes.

"Tommy…Save me." That was all he said before disappearing in the air.

"ADAM?" Tommy asked, running to the place where his secret crush had just stood. Save him? Save him from what? What was going to happen?

* * *

Pick U Up - Adam Lambert

Adam sat on his bed, looking out the window with pained and dull eyes. He had been a ghost for the past month, not eating, showering, talking, or communicating with anyone. Not since Drake had dumped him. The love of his life dumped him. And he couldn't stand it.

"Adam." The sudden voice made the singer jumped slightly, but his baggy and heavy eyes didn't widen at all. They just stared blankly at his bassist who had somehow managed to get into his apartment. "Babyboy."

"What?" Adam hissed in a docile tone. He wasn't even going to ask the blond how he got in his complex. He didn't care.

"You need to get a hold of yourself. I'm going to help you. You're going to be alright." There was a pair of warm, comforting and strong arms that wrapped around the torn up male. Tears began to well up in the brunettes' eyes. And for the first time in a month, he cried all his sorrows into a human being.

"I LOVE HIM!" he screamed, hugging himself closer to the smaller man in front of him who just repeated some 'shhs', and 'I'm here, now'.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to help you through it all. I promise. You're not alone anymore." Tommy cooed, smiling lightly at the once glam singer. "You're going to be alright."

"Promise?" Adam asked, sniffling and kissing Tommy's cheek for comfort.

* * *

Jumper - Third Eye Blind

"ADAM! Don't jump!" Tommy pleaded, cautiously stepping onto the balcony where the singer was standing on the railing, looking down twenty stories, ready to end his life. "Baby…Don't jump. It's not worth it._ I'm _not worth it!" the blond begged, looking at Adam.

"I saw you in bed with Brad, Tommy. I can't live anymore with the knowledge that my best friend slept with the love of my life. You're my everything Tommy, and now I can't even have my best friend because he…he violated you. I'm going to die. It's just not worth living anymore." And Adam stepped off the ledge. He began to fall, but then a small hand grasped his larger one. He gasped and looked up to see Tommy struggling to hold the weight of the singer. "Let go."

"S-Shit! Adam! I can't hold on!" And much to the bassist's dismay, he began to slip over the edge, and the brunettes' eyes widened. No. His lover couldn't die because of him! Not because _he _wanted to commit suicide!

"LET GO!" he yelled, trying to jerk his hand away from Tommy, but he held on strong.

"NO! You're not going to die! And if you are going to kill yourself on my account, then I don't deserve to live either! Adam I still love you, it's just a moment of weakness, I'm so sorry…" Tears began to fall out of his eyes and onto the singer's face.

And ever so slowly, the little male began to slip more and more off the ledge; until he fell off, causing both him and his lover to fall to their death.

* * *

A nice way to end a few of stories, neh?


End file.
